Happy Halloween
by Diva82
Summary: Just a little Chrill/Chill Halloween Story :)


**Happy Halloween~**

„Oh come on, Will! It will be so much fun! Plus you will look adorable in gold!" Will sighed softly and looked over at Chris who gave him _that _look. Damn...that man knew he couldn't say no to that "Alright...alright Chris. We will go to Matt's Halloween party as R2D2 and C3PO.". A mischievous grin spread around Chris Colfer's lips. Ha! He had won "_Sexy_ R2D2 and C3PO, if I might add!" the brunette man said with a chuckle. "Christopher Paul Colfer...one day you will be the death of me!" the other man said chuckling. Chris wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck "Awwww~ but you do love me none the less, don't you?". Will had to laugh "Hmmm...let me think...maybe?" this resulted in Chris nudging him into his side and looking playfully pouting at Will. Now it was Will's turn to grin, before he leaned in and gave Chris a soft kiss "Of course I love you. I love you more than I can say, darling" he whispered.

This had happened several weeks ago, and Chris had been in full planning mode. Well...if he hadn't been in Disneyland for a signing or announced that there would be at least two more volumes of 'The land of stories' and an illustrated book telling the story of the curvy tree to his followers on twitter.  
But despite all that, he had managed to plan the costumes perfectly. Step one was to buy that R2D2 swimsuit he had seen on the internet and a skin tight white pants...plus blue and red LED lights. As for Will's costume, they had needed golden duct tape...lots and lots of golden duct tape, to create a golden hoodie. He even had an idea how to include Brian. Who...as always...wasn't exactly impressed and rather done with his owners shenanigans. So Chris had to fight with a squirming and hissing 20lb heavy cat, to put him into his Wookie costume that Chris had made with love. But he had made it. First thing he had done was taking a picture and posting it on Instagram, sure that his fans would love this.  
So today was the day of the party and Chris had put on his costume and grinned from ear to ear as he presented it to his boyfriend. "So...what do you say?" he asked Will, who looked at him with awe "Well...you look..." he was searching for words "...amazing...plain amazing." he finally said. Chris gave him a soft kiss "Well thank you, kind sir! Would you mind to take a picture of me?" he asked and gave Will his phone. He nodded and took a picture of Chris, grinning and not giving it back just now. Instead, he decided that this had to be shared. So when Chris went to the bathroom right after taking the picture, he opened Chris' Instagram app, picked the photo he just took, wrote 'This year for Halloween I decided to go as a character whose sex appeal is always ignored...I'm sexy R2D2!' and posted it with a big grin. When Chris returned and saw that grin on his boyfriends face he rose an eyebrow "What did you do?!". Without a word, he just handed Chris his phone, where Instagram still was open and the picture already had gained a few hundred likes. "Oh you..." Chris had to laugh "Do you think anyone will suspect that this was posted by my wonderful boyfriend and not by me?" he asked. Will chuckled "I doubt it...they never did 'till now. Anyway...Ashley will arrive soon, right? I should get into my costume as well." he winked and disappeared to get changed. Plus he still had to give Chris his little present. So, after getting dressed in his golden C3PO outfit, he came down with something behind his back "Babe? I have something to make your costume just perfect!" with a huge grin he gave Chris a Darth Vader pumpkin. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT!" Chris squealed and hugged Will tight "Thank you!". In that moment, the doorbell rang, and Ashley arrived. After hugs and saying hi, all three of them were ready to go. But Chris stopped, and looked at Ashley "Ash? Could...you take a picture of Will, Brian and me?" he asked her and gave her his phone. Will chuckled and picked up an very angry Brian, standing next to his boyfriend who was smiling proudly, holding the Darth Vader Pumpkin. After taking this family picture, Chris decided to share it with his fans. Screw the haters who would be displeased. He was happy, he was in love and he wanted to share it. So he posted it on Instagram, saying 'Two droids and a wookie. #happyhalloween'. Then he gave Will another kiss, before leaving for the party.


End file.
